


Tabletop Romance

by SnowyWolff



Series: Confident in Romance [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, D&D, M/M, RPG, spamano week 2018, which stands for Dungeons and Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Lovino is an adventurer quickly running out of options and he still has to face the dungeon boss. Shit.





	Tabletop Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Historical OR Fantasy (and I picked the latter)

Lovino was quickly running out of options. He had lost his party, his armour was badly damaged, his head throbbed from an earlier assault, he only had one potion left, his bow had given in a turn earlier, and some _asshole_ with a club had gone and smashed up his shield. All he had now was his sword and hopefully at least half his wits due to the possible concussion he might be sporting. Shit. He really should have gone with a stealth class.

He dodged the heavy sword just barely, rolling in the dirt (yuck!) and somehow managing enough momentum to end up on his feet again behind the monster (yay!). Raising his sword, Lovino slammed it down on the bastard’s neck, right where it connected to the shoulder. The blow reverberated through Lovino’s entire being, but the monster dropped thankfully.

That had to be the last of the bunch. It just had to be. Leaning heavily on his sword, Lovino wiped his brow, only vaguely aware that he was smearing blood across it instead. He felt positively haggard.

He really did not want to enter the next room. He wanted to turn around and leave, but he knew he couldn't. The door to the dungeon had been sealed. If he could just stay in this room, redecorate, make a new life, that would just be peachy keen. Too bad he could feel the driving force of the dungeon, compelling him forward, enticing him with the promise of treasure and freedom.

He checked the corpses around him in the hopes of finding any potions at all. At this point he'd even settle for a stamina potion. Anything that could provide him an edge to what he hoped to be the last battle of this Godforsaken hole in the ground.

All he found was a dubious-looking dagger and some gold coins that normally set his heart racing, but now only caused his stomach to drop. What did money matter if he wouldn't see the light of day again?

He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to the heavy wooden door separating him from whatever hell was next. His hands shook as he muttered a quick prayer to whatever god was willing to listen to a poor mortal’s final whimpering. Pushing open the door, he could smell the fear and death emanating from the room.

He unsheathed his sword as he inched inside, immediately put off by the permeating darkness that was only broken by the glint of gold from piles around the room. Lovino observed the piles of treasure just begging to be snatched, his fingers itching with the urge. Yet, he could not shake the feeling he was being watched, so he turned away from the gold, eyes searching for anything that stood out from the shadows.

A throne stood at the far end of the room, inconspicuously cast in shadows, but even from where he stood at the entrance Lovino could see how lavish it was. Drapes reaching from the ceiling flowed over it, creating an illusion of massiveness. It was impressive. He was certain it was decorated with all manner of gold and gemstones, even if the only spark he saw coming from the throne was an electric green that stared at him in quiet anticipation.

Lovino swallowed. He wanted to raise his sword, but his arms were beginning to shake now as well. This wasn't going to end well.

A white smile joined the green eyes in the shadows and without a sound in the air, the _thing_ stood and walked out into the dimmed light.

Lovino had to admit the demon did look remarkably more human than he had anticipated. A handsome face framed by wild chocolate curls was split almost in two by the cheerful grin the man was wearing. His dark skin made his sparkling green eyes like beacons, instantly drawn in, instantly drowned. And yet, the long demonic horns curling above his head and the claws that he had for feet forebode Lovino’s demise.

“Hi,” the demon said, strangely casual. He rocked back on his claws, arms clasped behind his back.

Lovino stared at him, caught between sheer disbelief and the desire to scowl. He settled for a wary, “Hey.”

“I'm Antonio,” the demon continued, the eerie grin falling away to something a little kinder, exuding more of a _‘s up, dude?_ kind of vibe instead of a _I_ _’ll disembowel you_ kind of vibe.

Was this guy for real? Couldn't he just get it on with and kill Lovino already?

But the demon—Antonio—was giving him such an earnest look that his name spilled from his mouth before he could entirely think it through.

“Lovino,” Antonio echoed, closing his eyes as if he was tasting the word, savouring it. “What a wonderful name.”

Lovino stared at him, entirely unsure on how to approach the situation. He had prepared to die almost immediately. He had not prepared for some strangely normal talk with a demon lord. In all honesty, he was far too exhausted to even deal with this. The adrenaline had worn out, the last of a strength potion filtered from his bloodstream. Lovino was utterly and undeniably spent, so he slowly sank to the floor, sword clattering from his useless, broken fingers.

The demon watched him. He opened his mouth, closed it again, shifted a little, but still did not attack. In fact, he just seemed confused.

“You,” Antonio started, but then stopped as if he didn't actually know where he was going. He took a step forward, peering down at Lovino. “You don't look quite all right.”

Lovino wanted to scream. What was up with this asshole? But with a lack of energy, all Lovino managed was a muttered, “No shit, dickhead.”

Antonio did not seem bothered. He simply stepped forward and knelt in front of Lovino, his long tail splaying across the floor next to him. There was something very earnest and very open in Antonio’s eyes. Lovino didn’t know what to think of it.

The demon reached forward and touched Lovino’s cheek. His fingers were surprisingly soft and Lovino swallowed as they trailed down along the line of his neck. He closed his eyes because certainly this had to be it. The demon would strangle him or snap his neck or somehow stab him or—

“You’re really pretty, you know that?”

Lovino’s exhausted mind desperately tried to make sense of the words. Blinking heavily, because he might be on the verge of falling asleep, he couldn't even be startled by the close proximity of Antonio. All he saw was that beautiful green of his eyes.

Antonio’s hand was back on his cheek, tilting his head back a little. Nodding to himself, he affirms, “Yes, really pretty. Your eyes are like gold, except better. They’re _alive_.”

All Lovino’s mind could procure to that statement were a series of question marks. Mostly it just wanted to rest however, and his eyes drooped.

Antonio hummed and before Lovino could entirely comprehend what was happening, he was lifted in the demon’s arms and carried away. More question marks flew through his thoughts. He tried to struggle, but all he managed was an arm flopping up against the demon’s face. The idiot didn’t even seem to notice.

He was deposited on a soft, soft, _soft_ bed and Lovino almost passed out in sheer relief. Then his brain still screamed something about evil demon lord and Lovino watched as Antonio climbed in beside him. He certainly looked like one, but was not acting the part at all. A grin, unassuming and careless, and a pat to Lovino’s cheek were the last he remembered before his body finally gave up.

***

Lovino stared up at the canopy of the bed, stuck under the weight of Antonio softly snoring into his shoulder.

“What the fuck,” he whispered because what the fuck? He was alive and somehow in the same bed as the boss of the dungeon. What the hell was going on? What the fuck was this fucker playing at? 

Lovino had to know and threw all sense of self preservation out of the window by tugging at the demon’s hair. Hard.

Antonio jolted, a snort cutting off his last snore jarringly. He blinked blearily, slowly moving up to lean on his elbows so he could peer at Lovino curiously.

“What is it?” Antonio yawned and rubbed his eyes, face dipping dangerously close to Lovino’s. “I dressed your wounds, but if you’re still hurt I have some health potions lying around.”

_What?_

Lovino stared openly because he really was confused. Antonio appeared confused at his confusion. This seemed to become a common routine already, gods.

When Lovino didn’t clarify, or responded in any sort of way, Antonio tilted his head and spoke his name. A demon lord speaking his name in such sweet tones should not be making Lovino blush this much, but it did and in frustration he slapped the demon’s chest.

With difficulty Lovino managed to ground out, “What the _fuck_ is this?”

Antonio was apparently an oblivious idiot. “Is what?”

“ _This_.” Lovino tried to gesture, but couldn’t be much more specific than a wide arc indicating _everything_.

“A bed?” Antonio asked, frowning. “Lovino, I think you might have a concussion. I’m going to grab a health potion, okay?”

Antonio tried to sit up, with the emphasis on _tried_. Lovino wouldn’t let him. He was getting pissed off now because he was not getting the answer he wanted and clearly the fucker needed explicit instructions.

“ _No_ , you dense motherfucker.” Lovino had grabbed on to the first things he could get a hold of, thus a fistful of Antonio’s tunic and his dumb face. Holding onto his chin, he squeezed the demon’s surprisingly squishy face. “Listen, I don’t know _what_ your game is, but I’ll spell it out for you. Why the fuck am I in bed, with you, alive and taken care of instead of on the dungeon floor in a puddle of blood?”

Antonio blinked at him. “Well, that’s a little morbid, isn’t it?”

“Answer the goddamn question, Antonio.”

The demon’s face practically lit up the room as he smiled far too brightly for a creature of darkness and death. “You remembered by name! I was a little worried you forgot about yesterday because you seemed so out of it, but I’m glad—”

“ _Antonio_.”

Finally catching onto Lovino’s bad temper, Antonio pried his fingers from his face and laid them down on the sheets. “I told you. You’re pretty. Very golden. I like gold.”

Lovino stared at him. Antonio stared back, a little more hesitant now.

“I’m a prize?” Lovino asked because his brain didn’t know what else to make of it.

Antonio actually had to think it over. “Not so much? I just don’t want you to die? You seem pretty sweet.”

Lovino snorted. Sweet. Never in his life had he ever been described as _sweet_. Stubborn, yes. Prideful, absolutely. Annoying, undeniably. But sweet? No one liked him; his own party had abandoned him in the dungeon of the demon lord, for Heaven’s sake.

“You’re the demon lord, a final boss. Why would you not want me to die? I might just kill you, you know.”

Antonio actually looked strangely upset. “What's with all this dying? No one’s going to die.”

“But you're _evil_!” Lovino exclaimed, even though it sounded somewhat ridiculous in the current circumstances. Antonio had been nothing but kind to him _and it freaked him out_.

“No, I'm not!” Antonio said, sitting up next to Lovino and frowning down at him from a better angle. “Why would you say that?”

“Cause you're a demon lord!”

“That's stereotypical!”

Lovino stared, incredulous. What the hell?

Antonio pursed his lips, somehow managing to look both offended and confused. He placed a finger against Lovino’s cheek and tapped it. It almost felt as if he was being chastised.

“Lovi, why did you enter this dungeon?”

Lovino frowned, confused by the sudden change in topic. He slapped Antonio’s hand away and for some reason the demon took that as permission to lie back down on top of him.

“I—” he wheezed because the fucker was heavy. It was also more difficult to glare at Antonio now. “I wanted to get stronger.”

“You're lying,” Antonio said, ear pressed against Lovino’s chest.

“Am not.” Lovino pulled at Antonio’s hair again. It gained him no reaction, but a quiet hum. A hum that said _I don't believe you_. “I came to level up.”

“You seemed ready to die, Lovino,” Antonio said softly, seriously. “That's not getting stronger. That's desperation.”

Lovino ground his teeth, not wanting to say the words that would hurt more than the cuts left by the dungeon creatures.

Antonio lifted his head and shuffled up until he was hovering over Lovino again, eyes kind and gentle. Lovino couldn't stand it, so he glanced away until Antonio's hand came up to cup Lovino’s cheek and forced him to look back.

“Lovino.” His voice was just as kind as his eyes.

“My party left me.” The words are soft, unbidden, and Lovino blinked rapidly. “I'm bratty and annoying and always complaining so they left me to die alone in here.”

Antonio was still, his eyes searching Lovino’s. When he spoke again, his voice was low and dangerous, finally— _finally_ something demonic that was not purely aesthetic. “Cruelty of man knows no bounds.”

Lovino snorted. He wanted to say something about the cruelty of demons, but with Antonio’s fingers caressing his cheek it was a little hard to think. Lovino looked into those sparkling green eyes and swallowed.

Antonio dipped a little lower, his nose brushing Lovino’s. “Stay with me, Lovi.”

Scoffing, Lovino finally let go of Antonio’s hair, brushing by the horns. Up close, Antonio was just handsome, and stupid. Especially stupid. Absolute moron. But—

Lovino trailed his fingers over Antonio’s cheek. “You're one weird demon. Total dumbass.”

Antonio blinked and licked his lips. “Is that good?”

Humming, Lovino tugged Antonio a little closer. He was vaguely aware of the tail curling near his leg in quiet anticipation. “What's a human supposed to do in a demon lair?” He muttered the words because he felt as if he was violating every rule within the world.

“Keep the demon lord company.” Antonio’s voice sent a shiver down Lovino’s spine, pleasant and exciting.

Then again, Lovino was never one to follow rules in the first place.

Lovino smiled and it seemed to be enough encouragement for Antonio to dip down and press his lips to Lovino’s. Lovino closed his eyes, placing his free arm at the back of Antonio’s neck, holding him there to deepen the kiss.

Antonio broke it with a smile, which quickly grew into a euphoric grin. He pecked Lovino’s lips once more before he drew back and sat up.

Lovino groaned, hand reaching out to grab whatever he could to keep the demon from leaving. Antonio caught his hand and pressed a kiss to that too, a bright chuckle escaping his lips.

“Rest easy, _mi amor_ ,” he said. “You're still recovering.”

“You don't have to leave,” Lovino grumbled, half-heartedly trying to sit up, but being prevented by Antonio’s tail. He glared at Antonio, who still seemed very amused, eyes twinkling.

“There is something that I have to do.” Antonio pressed Lovino’s hand back into the sheets and stood gracefully. He brushed a hand through his unruly hair and grinned at Lovino’s obvious staring. “When you wake, I'll be here. I promise.”

Lovino watched as Antonio vanished into the darkness before he fully allowed himself to relax in the bed. When he believed the demon gone, he muttered, “You better,” and allowed himself to drift off in the sheets of the demon lord.

* * *

  **BONUS**

“Hey, Lovi, can you do a saving throw? You can add your charisma to it.”

“Okay? I rolled a twelve plus two, so fourteen?”

“Uh, well, that failed, so the demon lord succeeds in seducing Lovino.”

“…He—what?”

“Antonio, I don't think you're allowed to do that as the dungeon master?”

“Of course I can. You've derailed my plot so fantastically already, so why not throw it all to hell?”

**Author's Note:**

> What does Antonio have to do? Hmm probably kill some evil party members.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
